In order to keep an accounting of transactions on a computerized-terminal such as a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, a seller may be obligated to issue a receipt bearing printed data related to a product sold to a consumer and to also preserve a journal bearing the same printed data.
A printer for issuing the receipt and the journal may include, for example, a thermal printer utilizing thermal paper having a thermal-sensitive layer formed thereon.
To issue a receipt and a journal using one printer, the printer may have to print data on the receipt and the journal alternatively. Issuance of the receipt and the journal in the manner described above may be time consuming and reduce the printing efficiency.